Talk:Remnant Project
a green box asked if i could be of assistance to this. I could possibly help by coming up with a more detailed description of the mechanichs of the project as well as mabey use some math. if not is there anything else i could help with?--Foutlet 22:15, December 13, 2009 (UTC) My Ideas and potential additions Basicly I would add more information about how and why the project works, as well as the procedure. Please Correct me if im wrong about any assumptions i have made regarding the Remnant orbs. first I will give my interpretation on how and why this might work. Memories are essentialy peices of defining information that helps gives entities an identity. It is for this reason that certain Nobodys are able to maintatin there shape upon conversion. now once a nobody dies the body is converted into pure nothingness, thus destroying the memories that were stored in the body. however this dose not mean that the memories are gone, Memories apparantly have a tendency to "coppy" themselfs, the most simple case of this happening is when the primary memories wich are stored in the heart are coppied on to the body. Memories are constantly being coppied onto objects, places, and in some cases people that the person or nobody finds significant. Remnant orbs are Devices that absorb memories from theese secondary sources to try to recreate the body of the subject. Why this works Bodys can be defined and differentiated from eachother based on there propreties. the bodys propreties are essentialy informtation. memories when applied to an apropriate medium, will manifest that information onto the medium. this is why Remnant project works, and is also the secret that drives the creation of Replicas. Each memory carries a certain amount of energy, when memories are applying there information to the medium the energy of that memory is drained. if the memory dose not have enough energy to compleat its task that memory will "burn out" and cease to exist. Memories can have there energy levels artificaly increased through use of specialized macheinary, however if the memory has to much energy it could damage or alter the body. based on this the procedure for Reviving a nobody would be as follows #Construct an artificial body #calculate the Amount of information it would take to turn the body into the subject #calculate the energy needed to apply the information #Track down objects,persons, or places that are likely to have the subjects memories, and store those memories in Remnant orbs untill a quantity of memories having both sufficiant energy and information, has been obtained #Imbue the Artifical body with a soul #infuse the body with an apropriate elemental medium, (Example: if trying to revive Xigbar you would infuse the body with space) #apply the memories in the orbs to the body. also in order to Calculate the information content of the body they would use the Nobody Type equation ^^whoa thats a wall of text. if you aprove of it you may want to put it in the article.--Foutlet 17:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC)